SelfConclusion
by raven612
Summary: Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion Of self conclusion in one simplified motion You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it No matter how unbearable this misery gets Possible one shot, Summary inside! R&R Rated T for the Theme


**Self Conclusion**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 1: **Self-Conclusion

**Summary: **AU: I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shot or if I'll continue this story, I suppose it depends on all the reviews I get for it. Anyways this story starts with Ichigo and Rukia meeting on a high cliff far above the ocean. Each are here to do the ultimate deed, but will they go through with it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Bleach characters or the song Self-Conclusion by The Spill Canvas, which p.s., is a very truly amazing song!!!!

_Fade in; start the scene  
Enter beautiful girl  
but things are not what they seem  
as we stand at the edge of the world_

Rukia walked to the edge of the cliff. She looked over the edge and took a step back, could she really do this? She was starting to question her decision. Everything was broken, all around her. She was dry; no more tears would fall from her eyes. She shivered as the wind twirled around her slim body.

"I've got to do this, this is the only way that all of the pain will leave me, and peace can set in," Rukia said to herself as she stepped to the edge of the very long cliff once again, the sea roared below as the waves turned white at the tips. She closed her eyes as she thought about the past few weeks. She opened her eyes again and noticed a teenage boy sitting a few feet from her, she hadn't noticed him before, but how could she have missed his very bright orange hair. She took a deep breath and walked towards him.

_"Excuse me, sir,  
But I have plans to die tonight  
Oh, and you are directly in my way  
And I bet you're gonna say it's not right"  
My reply:  
"Excuse me, miss  
But do you have the slightest clue  
Of exactly what you just said to me  
And exactly who you're talking to?"_

"Uhm, excuse me," Rukia squeaked quietly as she walked up behind him.

Ichigo jumped; startled he turned to look at the small raven haired girl behind him. "Yeah?" he asked turning back to the sea, not giving her a second thought.

"Uhm, could you please go somewhere else?" she asked knowing she sounded and she also felt very silly.

"Why, it's a free country," he said tersely as he turned to her again.

Rukia took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she turned all of her thoughts around, 'I suppose I could tell, him, I mean what difference would it make because in a few minutes I won't be here again.'

"Hello, anyone home?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Rukia kicked his shin, "I was thinking," she said hotly.

"Ouch," he yelped as he danced around holding his injured leg. "What the hell, what's that for?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Don't wave your hand in my face," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?" he questioned looking down at her as she refused to meet his gaze.

"I have plans to die here tonight, by jumping from these cliffs," she stated flatly, no emotion was left in her anymore.

"What? You can't do that, its suicide," Ichigo yelped as a need to protect this small woman arose inside of him.

Rukia smirked at him, "That's the idea," she took a step around him and towards the cliff, Ichigo followed.

"Can I say something?" he asked standing next to her.

Rukia looked at him, a warning glare that should have sent shivers down his spin, but he stood his ground, she rolled her eyes at him.

He took this an opportunity to speak his mind, "Do you have any idea what you just said, and exactly who you said it to? Did you think I wouldn't stop you?" he asked.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Well most human beings don't feel the need to save people they have just met, they have the need for self survival, and right now, I have a need for self death."

Ichigo reached out and touched her shoulder softly, "You don't mean that," he said softly as he looked into her deep violet eyes for the first time and got lost in them.

_She said, "I don't care, you don't even know me"  
I said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully"  
Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

"You can't tell me this, you don't know me at all, you don't know the pain inside of me, you don't know anything at all, so just leave me alone," Rukia shouted at the strange orange haired boy before her, she wiped the small tear that had managed to escape from her eyes.

"I know, but I'd like to get to know you, maybe, hopefully, you seem complicated," he smiled slightly seemingly unaffected by her outburst.

Rukia grew hot under the collar, how dare this strange boy say such things to her, he knew nothing about her and she didn't want him to. "I told you to leave me alone, I just want to get this over with," she said huffing as she turned to look at the boy again.

_"You make it sound so easy to be alive  
but tell me, how am I supposed to seize this day  
when everything inside me has died?"  
My reply:  
"Trust me, girl  
I know your legs are pleading to leap  
But I offer you this easy choice-  
Instead of dying, living with me"_

"Really, life can't be that hard, I mean yeah sure you get ups and downs, and all of the downs seem like you'll never be back up, but in the end if you try really hard and you can just find some sort of good in the whole mess of things," Ichigo stated as he crossed his arms around his chest and smirked down at the girl.

She studied him, he did make it sound so easy to just turn around and go on with life, but she had nothing left, nothing left to live for, no one left to live for. "How do you make life sound so easy, how can any pain have any good?" she asked finally.

Ichigo smiled; at least he had bought himself and her a few more minutes on this earth, "Well, it hurts when you scrape you knee right?" he asked looking over to her.

"Right, but…" she was cut off as Ichigo started to talk once again.

"But when you go home crying about a scraped knee or some other injury your parents clean you up they give you candy or other sweets and they give you all the attention they can muster in them." Ichigo smiled as he remembered the times his mother would comfort him when he arrived home injured.

He did make sense to her but she just couldn't agree with him, instead she turned back to the sea and took a deep breath.

"Please, don't jump, not now, not ever, just live, live like I'm doing," he said placing his hand on her shoulder again, she shrugged him off and looked at him coldly.

_She said, "Are you crazy? You don't even know me."  
I said, "I know, but I'd like to change that soon hopefully"  
Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

"How can you say this? Obviously you're some sort of crazy person, you don't know anything about me, again, and I am not going to tell you, a complete stranger anything!" she shouted, frustration was now replacing the pain inside of her.

"I know, I know, but I just hate to see someone in pain, even you, a complete stranger, but if we could, maybe get a cup of coffee?" he asked hoping to jar her away from the cliff face.

"No, you must think I'm crazy now, there's no way I'm leaving I've got my mind set and I'm going to do this," she said forcefully as she turned from him again.

_I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough  
And all this cliché motivation, it could never be enough  
I could stand here all night trying to convince you  
But what good would that do?  
My offer stands, and you must choose_

Ichigo shook his head in defeat, "Alright fine by me then, go ahead and jump, I suppose no matter how hard I try I'm not going to convince you to live am I? Life is rough, it has to be in order to make us stronger, and I guess if you're willing to give up even with motivation from me, then nothing could ever change your mind, eh?" he asked looking into her eyes watching them dance with wonder.

_"All right, you win, but I only give you one night  
To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight  
I swear to god if you hurt me I will leap  
I will toss myself from these very cliffs  
And you'll never see it coming"  
"Settle, precious, I know what you're going through  
Just ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too"_

Rukia stared into the amber of Ichigo's eyes, his words made sense to her, but the pain inside? Could she really just walk away from such a definite end? She looked back to the sea and for a moment she felt the air swirling around her and pictured the sea coming to greet her with its cold comforting arms wide open to accept her. The sea would take away all of her pain and she would be able to float in bliss and peace.

"Alright," she whispered quietly avoiding his eyes, she could feel him smiling in triumph, "but, if you do anything to hurt me, then I swear I'll be right back at this spot and no speech or actions will sway me from my decision again, but, I only give you one night to prove to me life is alright," she countered as some of her pain eased with the new found comfort of a friend.

Ichigo smiled, he knew he won, and decided to share a secret with her, "Well I guess then since I put you through all this mess, I suppose I could tell you why I'm here also," he said smiling as she took a few steps away from the cliffs edge.

"Yeah," she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was here to jump too," he stated simply as he crossed his arms.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise and shock, she would never had guessed that this motivational man was here to commit the ultimate act also.

"I never would have guessed," she whispered as she reached out and grabbed his hand as they walked back towards life.

_Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
you see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

**A/N: **So? Good, bad? Review, and if I get some supportive reviews this could be a new story, and if so most of it will be in songfic style!


End file.
